Siete Segundos
by musguita
Summary: Es la cuenta atrás. Son los segundos que cuenta mentalmente como si aún fuese una niña y se preparase para aguantar la respiración. Spoilers: Half Wit.


Ni siquiera yo podía mantenerme alejada de este momento y no escribir algo. Porque era algo que me lo pedía a gritos pero no surgía nada hasta que en mis oídos y mi mente se clavó a base de bien un temazo de Azure Ray que abrió las puertas de la inspiración y aparecieron lo que muchos llaman "musas". Es una unión como ocurrió con Displaced. Es como Leone y Morricone. Pamela y Tommy Lee. Yoko y El Diablo. 

Total, no se puede decir mucho más de un momento que ha marcado un antes y un después que solo el futuro nos dejará ver hasta qué punto. A unos les ha gustado más que a otros. En algunos ha creado una incertidumbre un poco angustiosa y otros están pasando por la fase de exaltación del hameron, demasiado ciegos aún para poder asimilarlo con cordura. Sea como sea, Half Wit no dejó indiferente a nadie y nosotros, por decirlo de algún modo, recibimos más de lo que esperábamos. Porque sinceramente, yo no lo esperaba.

Este fic tiene una dedicatoria un poquito más especial que de costumbre.

**Angy.** Ya sabes que soy cero "cariñosa". No soy dada a las muestras de afecto. Pero el caso es que doy gracias a la paranoia por ponerte en mi camino. Eres una como una china molesta en el zapato. De esas que nunca desaparecen. Que luego desaparecen y piensas "será que se me ha clavado y está debajo de la piel" y miras pero no las ves, aunque cuando tocas, sientes una cosa extraña… Es un gusto saber que estás ahí aunque no te vea. Sentir a veces es mejor.

**Dood.** Podremos discrepar en un montón de cosas, pero te has convertido en una persona indispensable para mí en este foro y en todas esas partes en las que coincidimos y coincidiremos. Eres una Hameron de pro, de las de pura raza y con más de una neurona por mucho que te digan otros.

**Matt.** La gente dirá, "qué hace dedicándole algo tan Hameron a una Huddy, tan Huddy y Cuddysta…" Pero sé que eres de mis lectoras más fieles y siempre, siempre, te mereces un huequito por aquí. Porque solo alguien con una mente tan abierta y tolerante podía abrir el enlace de Cambios en FF.

**Morgan.** Si esto fuera una entrega de premios, diría algo parecido a lo que dijo Hugh cuando ganó el segundo Globo de Oro, "gracias a Morgan, y sé por qué". Yo misma me asombro de lo que escribía antes y de cómo me paro a hacerlo ahora, de cómo trato cada frase. Aunque siga comiéndome las comas…

**Lau.** Porque hace semanas me dijiste que podía ver para entrar en calor… Yo sigo helada, ya sabes por qué. Pero como me has dicho que por tu tierra tampoco es que haga muy bueno precisamente, mientras lo lees, visualiza y entra en calor.

**Palm.** Si hay alguien por aquí que sea mi alma gemela, esa serías tú. Si las almas gemelas existiesen, lo serías. Porque eres un poco como era yo a tu edad. Solo que tú le echas más huevos a todo. Y ahora eres un poquito más como soy yo ahora. ALY.

**Queenie.** Tú y yo nos parecemos en cosas que no vienen al caso. Y lo que sí viene al caso es que si esto te arranca una pequeña sonrisa, si te produce el tipo de angustia tan satisfactoria del amor, me doy por satisfecha. Ojalá no hubiese nevado y pudieses ocupar la cama libre que tengo en casa. Otra cama, no la mía, malpensados. Qué pena que a veces con sentir no sea suficiente.

**ReWilson.** Porque tú solo te casas con Wilson. Tú eres la única capaz de crear un shipper en el que la otra mitad eres tú. Maldita sea tu suerte. O la mía. El caso es que como Matt, siempre estás ahí y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de darte las gracias por ello.

**Sandra.** Tú eres, con diferencia, lo más opuesto a mí. Tienes el don del optimismo, de la ingenuidad que tanta falta me hace. Y tú y yo compartimos espacio y tiempo hará años y qué ironía, nos tuvimos que cruzar por aquí. Seguramente, Meg Ryan haría una película con esto. Solo que tú y yo necesitamos a mejores actrices para darnos vida.

Y a todas esas otras personas que leerán esto, disfrutarlo.

_Spoilers: Half Wit._

* * *

**Siete Segundos.**

We exchanged words  
Through smoke-filled mouths  
And then we found our bodies  
Speaking loud  
And our hearts pressed against the flesh  
Trading stories  
Of love's pain  
Doubt  
And rivaling insecurities  
When did we learn to speak without words?  
And in tongues?  
Maybe we should just stop here  
**(We Exchanged Words, Azure Ray)**

_Tres.  
Dos.  
Uno._

Es la cuenta atrás.  
Son los segundos que cuenta mentalmente como si aún fuese una niña y se preparase para aguantar la respiración. Sólo que el roce de su barba contra las yemas de sus dedos y las palmas de sus manos le hacen ver que ya no lo es. Cortan el frío de sus manos. Es una sensación nueva. Diferente. Absorbente.  
Es la suma de la angustia que podría dejarla sin respiración a cada minuto que pasa. La mezcla agridulce de la despedida y de la esperanza.  
Él no puede imaginar lo aterrada que está.  
Roza su lóbulo derecho con su dedo y puede verlo en los ojos de él. Ni él es capaz de retroceder. El pánico se apodera de ellos de formas diferentes. Pero ninguno de los dos desea salir corriendo. Se sienten clavados al suelo, atrapados en un espacio cada vez más pequeño. Es una atracción imparable.  
_¿Qué estás haciendo?_  
Es el eco de su propia voz en su cabeza. Lo que le preocupa no es lo que ella quiera hacer. Es lo que él desea que haga. Se pregunta qué hará él mismo.  
Ella se acerca cada vez más. Justo entonces, a un milímetro escaso de su piel y de su boca, los dos respiran y el aire se sobrecarga. Todo el ambiente cambia radicalmente. Se electrifica cuando le besa. Es el sabor que ella siempre imaginó y que ahora no es capaz de describir.  
Él nota la suave y cálida presión de los labios de ella sobre los suyos. Un segundo para mirar a todos lados. Para asegurarse. ¿De qué? No lo sabe. Para confirmar que está ocurriendo. Para cerciorarse de que no es el rastro de una alucinación atemporal. Para dejar de pensar. No pensar en nada.  
_Es real. Ella le está besando._  
Cierra los ojos.  
_La besa._  
Comparte el amargo sabor de la vicodina con ella. La única adicción tangible que posee. Lo que hasta hoy creía la sola vía para mantenerle en pie. Lo único capaz de controlar y calmar todas las formas de dolor posible que conoce.  
Resulta demasiado intenso.  
Ella le coge con fuerza de la nuca. Acaricia su mandíbula y deja caer su mano hasta su pecho. Él solo puede cogerla de los brazos. Tratar de sujetarse a sí mismo agarrándose a ella.  
Ella siente su corazón acelerado. Bombea sangre a una velocidad endemoniada. Palpita en sus venas totalmente descontrolada. Porque, aunque no es capaz de pensar, no esperaba que él respondiese de esta forma. Él sigue haciendo lo que mejor se le da. Deja que sus actos hablen por él. Se deja llevar.  
Han hablado demasiado durante mucho tiempo. Jamás han dicho nada. Y las palabras parecen flotar a su alrededor burlándose de ellos.  
Está invadiendo su cuerpo. Su alma. _Su todo._  
Ella baja la mano hasta el bolsillo de su bata. Él la para con la suya y separa su boca de la de ella perplejo. No esperaba ver la aguja que ella sujeta en su majo. No hace falta que la clave para sentir la puñalada trapera.  
Ella ha seguido contando.  
_Siete segundos._


End file.
